1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical transceivers, and in particular to coupling assemblies or modules that provide a communications interface between a computer or communications unit having an electrical input/output connector or interface and an optical fiber, such as used in fiber optic communications links.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of optical transceivers are known in the art which include an optical transmit portion that converts an electrical signal into a modulated light beam that is coupled to an optical fiber, and a receive portion that receives an optical signal from an optical fiber and converts it into an electrical signal. In a high-speed unit, optical transmitter subassemblies include several lasers operating at different wavelengths and modulated with respective electrical signals for emitting a plurality of laser light beams. There beams are coupled into a plurality of optical fibers, which converge in an optical multiplexer for receiving the beams and multiplexing the respective optical signals into a single multi-wavelength beam that is coupled to a fiber optic connector for transmitting the optical signal to an external optical fiber.